Je t'aime
by mewmewrock
Summary: Hamtaro loves her. But she doesn't know that. How will he be able to tell her how he really feels? A short Hamtaro x Bijou fic. ONESHOT.


Well, this is my first fan fiction. I have not written in a while, so please, go easy on me. I welcome constructional criticism, but please, be kind.

This is a short Hamtaro fic, a romance between Hamtaro and Bijou. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own the show Hamtaro, or any of its characters, but I do own this piece of writing. :)

* * *

><p>Je t'aime<p>

Hamtaro poked his little head out of his cage door. The air smelled crisp and fresh. He wriggled himself out from under the door, and crawled over to the open window. His big brown eyes shimmered in the morning sunshine. A gentle breeze ruffled his orange-and-white fur. He looked out at the sun, shining in the fluorescent pink horizon. _Hiff-hiff. _That early summer smell was in the air.

Hamtaro turned around and checked the bedroom. The bed appeared empty and worn pajamas littered the floor. It seemed that his owner, Laura, had already left. He smiled to himself as he hopped off the desk.

The hamster scurried behind the wooden dresser and squeezed himself though the small hole in the wall. He then got into the rain gutter from the roof. From there, he jumped down the long downspouts and sailed out and through the air. Hamtaro found himself sitting on something warm and bumpy. He landed on Brandy's nose!

Brandy was the family's dog. He hardly did anything at all, he was usually found in his doghouse, just sleeping the day away.

"Hiya, Brandy!" chirped Hamtaro. He slid down the dog's nose and looked up at him. Brandy showed little reaction; he grumbled a little and let out a big yawn, returning to his slumber. The ham chuckled to himself and ran off towards the clubhouse.

Hamtaro had something big planned for the day. You see, he really liked this girl named Bijou. Bijou was a beautiful French hamster that Hamtaro found perfect in every way. Her eyes sparkled in the most magnificent way. Her sweet accent made his heart beat faster. Her amazing smile made his day. And he lived for her laugh. Hamtaro treasured every moment with Bijou. He wondered if she felt the same way. His feelings for her were always kept secret. Hamtaro's face warmed at the thought of her. He could only hope that she liked him back.

Hamtaro finally reached the clubhouse. He walked to the entrance, and when he was about to enter, he caught sight of something in the bushes. He turned to look. It was Bijou! Her white fur shined so elegantly in the morning glow.

"Oh, hello Hamtaro! It's so nice to see you." She smiled her beautiful smile. Hamtaro smiled back. Looking around, he noticed that none of the other hams were around; they were probably in the clubhouse. He thought of ways to tell her, failing to find any ideas. But he got the idea to get her to go on a walk to the stream with him, maybe they could talk somewhere a little more private, and he figured that by the time they got to the stream he would already have an idea on how to tell her.

"H-hey Bijou, I was just about to go on a walk to the stream. Would you like to come along?" His eyes shifted nervously to the ground.

"Sure Hamtaro, that sounds like fun." She replied. Hamtaro looked up, and their eyes met.

"Okay, let's go." He said, blushing slightly. Bijou walked to his side and took his hand. He looked at her dainty hand intertwined with his, completely lovestruck.

The two hamsters decided to take the scenic route to the stream. The thin forest was a beautiful place to walk. The grass was sprinkled with sparkling morning dew. The trees towered over them, their leaves stirring in the breeze. The dirt crunched under their feet as they walked. Smells of abundant plant life filled the air. The faint trickling of the stream nearby could be heard. Bijou seemed to be enjoying herself. Hamtaro was too focused on what to say to her to be having fun.

They had been walking for a while, when Bijou suddenly stopped in her tracks. Hamtaro stopped as well, trying to identify what was amiss. He calmed to see Bijou's eyes fixated on a hummingbird. He watched her as her lovely sapphire eyes widened in complete awe at the creature hovering before them.

Hamtaro really loved her. He knew she was special since their first encounter. He smiled as he recalled the memory: Hamtaro sang to her from the tree outside her window. Boss and Oxnard were there too. It wasn't intended that he sang to her, Hamtaro and Oxnard were just there to help Boss impress Bijou. Boss was too nervous to sing, so Hamtaro tried to encourage him by singing himself. Bijou tossed them sunflower seeds after the performance, so she must have liked his singing. This thought lifted his spirits a little.

He looked again at the hummingbird, which darted away, over the treetops and out of sight. Bijou giggled, making his heart skip a beat. Her laugh was so sweet. The two of them finally reached the stream and sat down. The water glittered, moving gently in a steady current.

"This creek is my favorite place," said Bijou, "It's so peaceful and beautiful." She dipped a toe in the water.

"Yeah, I like it too." muttered Hamtaro. He fidgeted a little and looked over at her. _I have to tell her, _he thought, _it's just the two of us, alone where I can tell her… _ "Bijou?" he squeaked. She turned to him.

"Yes Hamtaro?" His stomach tightened and his face got hot.

"I-I brought you here, f-for a reason," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Said Bijou, looking at him. She displayed her adorable smile. Hamtaro glanced at her, and took a deep breath. His heart picked up rapid speed and his hands got sweaty. His fists clenched as he forced the words out of his mouth.

"I...I love you," he turned away with a completely flushed face. He trembled shyly. "And I want to be with you Bijou, _forever_." And without another word, he started to walk off. He then felt someone's tight grip on his arm. He turned to see Bijou, still smiling, with tears streaming down her gorgeous face. She closed her eyes.

"I love you too Hamtaro." Hamtaro just stood there, looking back in disbelief.

"You lo-" before he could finish, Bijou gracefully stepped forward, took both of his hands in hers, and kissed him gently. Hamtaro's face was entirely red now, and Bijou pulled back and looked at him.

"Je t'aime mon cheri, I love you my darling." She whispered. Now they were both blushing. Hamtaro smiled as his eyes started to water. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a light hug. And they just stood there in each other's arms, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please review! Thank you for reading!<p>

-mewmewrock


End file.
